This invention relates to the art of belt buckles, and more particularly to a new and improved belt buckle for simulating the appearance and activity of a known object.
Belt buckles heretofore available have a wide variety of shapes and ornamentation. It would be highly desirable to provide a belt buckle having added features of amusement and novelty. More particularly, it would be highly desirable to provide a belt buckle for simulating the appearance and activity of a known object, the object being the type which has a movable component and emits a characteristic sound at least sometimes during its activity or operation.